My boyfriend? II
by IcyHeartedQueen
Summary: Sequel to "My boyfriend?", it's about Axel and Roxas' life after they started living together...


_Author: hi everyone! here's the sequel! I'm sorry it took so long, but I couldn't come up with any decent idea and exams are coming...O.O_

_Anyway, I hope you'll like it! =D_

Part 1

Roxas switched off the alarm that has been ringing for at least twenty minutes.  
He wanted to turn around and sleep some more, but a _certain someone_ was occupying more than half of his bed. And clinging onto him, on top of that.  
"Axel, I'm falling off the bed!"  
He could only see his red hair coming out of the blanket.  
"And your alarm already rang, so get up!"  
Axel hugged him tighter and grumbled:  
"I want to sleep some more!"  
Roxas pouted. His boyfriend was really difficult to wake up.  
He lifted the blanked and kissed Axel on the forehead.  
"Are you awake now?"  
Axel smirked before replying:  
"Not really."  
So the blonde kissed his nose, while giggling.  
"And now?"  
"Not yet."  
Unexpectedly, Roxas put his hands under the other boy's t-shirt and...started to tickle him.  
Axel was laughing, but tried to pout anyway.  
"Roxas, you meanie!" he regained his breath "I was expecting...!"  
The blonde boy laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Be a good boy and go, you're going to be late."

He and Axel had been living together since they started going to the university. '_It's been two months already._' he thought, dreamily  
After going out for two years, they decided to apply for two universities in the same city, so that they could live together. Marluxia cried so much when Roxas decided to move out.  
And he would call every evening to make sure his little Roxy was eating properly, studying properly...Vexen called too, from time to time. He was missing his son, but he didn't mention it as often as Marly did.  
However, it took only two hours by train to reach his hometown from the university, so Roxas would visit them at least every weekend or two.  
His mother never called him, however. Not even one call in two years.  
She never accepted the fact he loved Axel.

He sighed. He always tried to convince himself that he could be happy because there were special people that cared about him. But the thought of his mother...  
"Darling, we've run out of toothpaste!" he heard Axel say from the bathroom  
He smiled, remembering the first day they moved in that apartment. The house filled with boxes, they were too tired to unpack and decided to go to sleep. After having opened the bedroom's door, however, they had realized that there weren't any linens or blanket there, so they ended up unpacking anyway.  
"I'll go to the supermarket before going to the library." Roxas promised  
Axel stayed silent for a moment.  
"Are you going to study with that new friend of yours?"  
Roxas sighed. He met a nice guy at the university and Axel was boiling with jealousy every time he heard his name.

"Um, yes, why do you ask?"  
"I don't like him." he said, bitterly "He's after you for sure!"  
Roxas rolled out of the bed and reached the bathroom to hug Axel.  
"You're the only one to think that I'm beautiful and lovely, so you have nothing to worry about!"  
Axel hugged him back, while complaining.  
"It's not true! You're the cutest, the loveliest...!"  
Roxas kissed him on the cheek and then literally threw him out of the bathroom with a sweet smile.  
"If you don't go now, you're going to be reeeally late!" he closed the door "Plus, I need to get dressed too!"

Roxas was in the supermarket, staring at two different kinds of toothpaste, trying to chose the best one. The first one tasted like mint, and Axel really liked it, but it was more expensive that the other one. However, the second one didn't have any taste written on its box, so he was wondering what it could taste like.  
"Hi, Roxas!"  
He raised his head. His new friend was right in front of him.  
It wasn't surprising since the supermarket was halfway from his house to the library and that boy told him he lived in his neighboroud.  
"Hi, Hayner!"  
"Are you shopping?" he asked with a big smile  
"Um, yes, I feel like an housewife!" he laughed, putting the mint toothpaste in his bag "I have to pay, can you wait for me?"  
"Of course! I came here to buy some snacks, how about we buy them together? We can eat them while we take a break from studying!"  
"Sounds good!"  
Roxas was really happy. It was rare for him to have a friend, since when he was little he had to take care of his mother. And in the past two years he had been so lovey-dovey with Axel that he hardly had time to think about anything else. But now that they lived together and he could see Axel at home everyday, he wanted to make lots of friends.

"Mind if I leave the shopping at home?" Roxas asked, while they were walking towards the library  
Hayner agreed and they walked into Roxas and Axel's flat.  
"Sorry, it's really messy!" he said, while putting away the things he had bought  
"It must be nice to live alone!" Hayner smiled "Do you live with a friend?"  
Roxas stayed silent for a moment. He didn't want to say that Axel was a friend, he would have felt like a cheater. On the other hand, was it wise to tell his brand new friend that he was gay? He reminded his mother's disgusted voice.  
However, he answered:  
"No, um, he's actually my boyfriend."  
Between feeling a cheater and losing a friend, he preferred the second choice.  
Hayner stared at him. He looked really really surprised.  
"Whoa, you're really brave! Saying it like it's nothing!"  
Roxas blushed, feeling the most embarrassed boy on earth.  
"Well, it's a bit shocking, but...well, are we going to the library or not? The snacks we bought are going to melt!" he sounded quite cheerful

It didn't seem to trouble him. Roxas sighed in relieve. Seeing that, Hayner burst into laugh.  
"Were you afraid that I'd run away screaming?"  
A faint smile appeared on Roxas' face.  
"More or less..."  
Hayner patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not that narrow-minded!"

In the library, Roxas was staring at his French grammar book, without really reading it.  
He was feeling very lucky. There was still hope to make friends even without hiding that Axel was his boyfriend.  
"Do you get this question?" Hayner asked him, pointing at a long question on the book  
"Um..."  
While Roxas was looking at the question for the first time, his phone started to ring.  
Everyone in the library turned around to glare at him.  
He turned red and Hayner snickered softly.  
"I'm so sorry!" he said, before running out of the library  
He looked at the phone. '_I bet it's Axel, worried about me!_' he thought  
"Hello, Axel?"

The voice he heard wasn't Axel's.  
"Roxas?" his aunt's voice was trembling, but Roxas didn't realize it  
"Aunt?" he nearly screamed happily "You surprised me! We haven't heard each other in a while! How are you? And mom?"  
A pause.  
"Um, I'm ok...but, Roxas, you know, it might be nothing to worry about, but...well, it's about your mother."  
He froze. His aunt's voice was really strange, it wasn't like her.  
Immediately, his mind was filled with horrible images involving his mother. Accidents, hospitals...  
"What happened to her?"  
"She...I can't find her anywhere. She went to work yesterday and she never came back...maybe I'm worrying too much...but her phone isn't active either..."  
Roxas was so shocked he couldn't even speak.  
"Roxas? Are you still there?"  
Hayner was worried since the phone call was lasting so long.  
"Roxas, are you here?"  
But he was too shocked even to move. His mother had never been able to take care of herself, nor she ever missed a single day of work.

What on the world had happened to her?

_How is it? (anxious) =D_


End file.
